We Remember
by Macavity
Summary: This is a tribute to all those who died on September 11, 2001. A few days late, but better late than never, I guess. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the story and poem are. And that's that. Do not steal them.  
  
Yami: Don't you just love simple disclaimers?  
  
Seto: Makes life so much easier.  
  
Me: Hush. We have things to do.  
  
Author's Notes: Darn it! I tried to upload this on September 11 but it wouldn't let me! So this story is a few days late. Anyway, this is a tribute to all the people who died one year ago in the World Trade Center's destruction. It is also a call to everyone on the earth, to fight terrorism with all your heart. It doesn't matter how you do it, because all that matters is the people of the world oppose terrorism. And because of that, we will prevail.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba sat back on the plush leather seat of his limousine, staring out over the city. His eyes flickered to the calendar on the door, glancing over the circled date.  
  
September eleventh. 9-11. The day America was changed forever.  
  
Drawing a breath, he thought back to where he was on that fateful day. Sitting in his office, going over paperwork as always. Typing on the computer, grumbling about the workload.  
  
That was when his secretary rushed in and told him the horrible news.  
  
His first thought had been for Mokuba's safety. The moment the news of the World Trade Center's destruction had reached the principal, all the students were sent home. He'd wanted nothing more than to leave the office and rush home, to make sure his only relative was safe.  
  
His second thought was for his own safety. Selfish as it had seemed, that was just what had occurred next. KaibaCorp wasn't nearly as tall as the Trade Centers, of course, but it was still a potential target.  
  
Acting quickly, he sent everyone home and left the tower. KaibaCorp was officially closed for the day.  
  
When he'd gotten home, he found that Mokuba had brought Yugi, Yami, Joey, Ryou, Tristan, Tea, and Mai with him. They could have gone to their own homes, he explained, but they felt safer being together.  
  
Seto sighed as he recalled his very first look at the others, the image that was burned into his mind.  
  
Yugi sat quivering in his Yami's lap, eyes wide and drawing breaths in shaky gasps. Joey had his arm around a crying Ryou, though the blonde didn't look so calm himself. Mai, Tristan, and Tea were all holding hands, needing the comfort of being near their friends.  
  
The first thing he'd done was hug Mokuba tightly, trying to fight down the tears that threatened to break loose. It was then that Yami had looked up and their gaze met, violet eyes piercing into blue. Both reflected the same thought; the thought that was on all of America's minds.  
  
'Dear God, how could you let this happen? Why have they done this to us?'  
  
Trembling, he led Mokuba over to them, gathering all his friends close. One by one, he looked into each of their eyes, observing the horror and fear that exactly matched his own.  
  
All self-image completely forgotten, he let the tears fall, weeping for those who had lost their lives only hours before.  
  
And one by one, all the others joined him in mourning.  
  
Today, it had been one year, and he was on his way to a very special event. He checked his watch; eight thirty. He didn't want to be late.  
  
Fortunately, the limo pulled up at the site right on time. The CEO emerged from the car, drawing a breath of the New York City air, looking over the memorial of America's heroes.  
  
Ground Zero.  
  
And then, as expected, there they were. Yugi, cradled in Yami's arms. Joey and Ryou, supportively holding hands. Mai, Tristan, Tea, watching him out of saddened eyes. And Mokuba, head bowed, awaiting the arrival of their last member.  
  
Slowly, he walked over, softly nodding his head to each of them. He took his place between his brother and Yami, completing the circle, linking the chain, uniting them all.  
  
At 8:44 on September 11, 2002, they all linked hands and whispered the words on everyone's minds.  
  
"Their deaths were not in vain. We are America. United we stand."  
  
~*~  
  
It's been one year,  
  
Twelve months of pain,  
  
It's taken time  
  
To start again,  
  
  
  
One year ago,  
  
They burned our towers,  
  
The pieces fell  
  
In metallic showers,  
  
They thought our spirit  
  
Would be slain.  
  
They thought for sure  
  
Chaos would reign,  
  
  
  
But they were wrong.  
  
They couldn't see,  
  
They underrated  
  
You and me.  
  
For a while,  
  
We lived in fear,  
  
We thought our time  
  
Was growing near,  
  
But something special  
  
Emerged to fly  
  
As the ashes  
  
Filled the sky,  
  
America  
  
At last became  
  
A nation worthy  
  
Of her name,  
  
The land became,  
  
United again,  
  
We vowed their deaths  
  
Were not in vain,  
  
We rose as one,  
  
Prepared to fight,  
  
The people joined,  
  
All races unite,  
  
To form a land  
  
Unlike any other,  
  
From sea to sea,  
  
Brother to brother,  
  
E Pluribus Unum,  
  
United we stand,  
  
Heart to heart,  
  
Hand in hand,  
  
We will prevail,  
  
We shall succeed,  
  
We'll keep the peace,  
  
And all will heed,  
  
Our might comes not,  
  
From bombs or guns,  
  
It comes from love  
  
In everyone.  
  
And together we  
  
Will always remember  
  
The fateful eleventh  
  
Of September.  
  
~*~  
  
This has been a tribute to all those who died when terrorists crashed two planes into the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001. It is also in honor of those who gave their lives to help others escape, or searching for survivors amidst the rubble. I ask that everyone take a moment of silence to remember all the brave men and women, firefighters and policemen, who rushed forth to help as soon as they heard. If you were a survivor of 9-11, or were a part of the search, this is for you.  
  
Yami: That was beautiful.  
  
Seto: Hands-down.  
  
Yami: I hope everyone appreciates what you tried to accomplish here.  
  
Me: Me too, Yami. Me, too.  
  
Please read and review with comments, questions, or anything you'd like to say. Flames will be removed by Joey the Flame Swordsman and Flamina, though quite frankly I don't understand why you would flame this. Thank you for taking the time to read this. May freedom ring. 


End file.
